The Struggles of Married Bounty Hunters
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Raising a family as Bounty Hunters is dangerous. Enemies could use the other against them. Death was commonplace, but when it finally came to be, the survivor usually act rashly, resulting in their own end. Zam and Jango promised to make it work, but when Jango faces the death of his wife, and kidnapping of his son, he realizes he only has time to save one. Sequel: Feeling To Share


Jango gritted his teeth as he looked down his scope at the fallen Changling, Zam Wesell. His wife and Boba's adoptive mother.

She was speaking, making it sound like she was going to betray him, but Jango knew she wouldn't. _I can't pull the trigger on her._ He thought inwardly, activating his jet pack to land before the two Jedi, opening fire on them as Zam scrambled away.

Noticing that his wife was moving strangely, Jango looked down and realized she was missing an arm, cold anger settling into his heart at the sigh. "Zam!" He cried, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, Jango." Zam spoke through clenched teeth.

"No you aren't, let me see." Jango reached for her but she pulled away. "Get rid of the Jedi, Fett. Or we'll both be goners."

Jango Fett nodded and stepped over her prone body, a booted foot on either side of her as he defended her from the Haar'chak Jetii. The Jetii that dared to attack the wife of a Mandalorian warrior. It went against the honor code he held so dear.

The two Jedi were looking him up and down, lightsabers ignited. Jango looked at them. One was young, a Padawan, and more likely to make rash and careless mistakes, unlike his older companion, a Jedi Master whom the Mandalorian recognized as Kenobi.

"Please. We mean you no harm." The sandy haired Jedi spoke, lowering his lightsaber slightly.

Jango's voice was cold through the synthesizer. "You should've thought of that before you attacked my wife." He responded, looking at the changling woman through his helmet mirrors. He needed to get her out of here, and quickly. She was losing blood by the minute.

Kenobi opened his mouth to speak again, but brought his lightsaber up in a hurried defense when Jango unleashed a blaster bolt on the Jedi. Using this crucial few moments to his advantage, Jango grabbed Zam's good arm and pulled her up into his left arm, shooting upward with the aid of his jetpack, the blue saber of the Padawan cutting the air below his boots.

Once in the air, the Mandalorian cut loose his detonator pack, the small round objects scattering around the Jedi as Jango set them off with his wrist-mounted flame thrower.

Not waiting to see whether the Jedi had been wounded, or better yet, killed, Jango used the jetpack to reach higher grounds, carrying Zam across the rooftops until he reached a stolen speeder, laying her down and climbing into the back with her.

Jango sat in the back seat, Zam's head leaning against his shoulder as he waited for the Jedi to give up the chase. They would expect him to shoot out of there, but he was willing to try waiting it out.

Zam groaned softly and Jango turned his head toward her, ripping the mouth covering from her helmet as he attempted to torqueing his wife's stub, trying to ignore her feeble cries. "Shhhh, Zam." Jango whispered, gently caressing her face with his gloved hands until she quieted softly, although he could see the clenching and unclenching of her teeth as she attempted to hide her pain.

"It's going to be OK, Zam." Jango whispered, brushing her hair off of her plastered forehead. "I'm going to get you out of here. Back to Boba."

"Boba..." Zam whispered, cracking her eyes open to look up at him, a small smile forming under the pain-filled eyes.

Jango nodded. "Boba." He answered softly. "He's going to need you. So don't die on me, OK?"

Zam snorted softly as he face clenched in pain. "No promises." She whispered, content in his lap, regardless of the pain, with her head leaning against his armoured chest.

"Oh, you don't have to promise. Just do." Jango answered, laying her down gently. "But if you die on me, those Jedi will wish they had never met me."


End file.
